The Committee for the Domestication of Bladewolves: "ComDoB"
'Overview' ComDoB stands for the Com'mittee for the '''D'omestication of 'B'ladewolves. Rather than a single building, facility, or group, ComDoB is any facility registered under the Kingdom-funded organization that regulates, controls, and oversees the world of professional aershaa breeding and taming. ComDoB was founded in order to tame the menacing wild "Bladewolf," a common human term for wild aershaa. Tamed, they are called Airla, named for an ancient Bladewolf tamer who's story is lost to history. In its early days, it was unregulated, resulting in many sick, mutated, and unmanageable Airla. When the king of Man caught wind of this project, he funded it and overturned its regulations, making certain that it became an effective means of controlling the overwhelming wild Bladewolf population, as well as a means to benefit mankind. Officials ComDoB officials work in the king's service, living within the upper ring of New Timbervast and periodically traveling the world to inspect the registered facilities. The king's Hand sits on the thrice-annual committee meetings to voice his opinions, as well as monitor regulations and keep up-to-date on the goings-on of the facilities. Breeding and Airla Laws *Individual Airla are to be kept healthy in a hygienic containment cell, large enough for the creature to turn around, stand up fully, and stretch its wings if applicable. A facility found with unclean conditions will be shut down upon inspection with all contained Airla terminated immediately. *Only Airla with pups under 6 weeks old are to be housed together, and only in chambers large enough to accommodate for multiples. *Diseased Airla are not to be kept in order to prevent epidemics and the spread of infection. If an Airla is found to be ill, the Airla must be terminated and the body burned off-site. *All facility Airla are to be tagged, collared, or branded. This must be done in a way that does not threaten the wellness of the creature: branding must be kept clean, and collars must be well-fitting. *Training, whether for physical or obedience purposes, must not inflict permanent damage to the Airla. A damaged Airla cannot be sold. *The preferred method of taming an Airla is via conditioning from birth. In the case of an unbreakable, wild aershaa, taming must be done by a ComDoB-registered Psy-Mage, who will then remove wild memories and force-condition them to respect mankind and follow their orders. *Cross-breeding projects must be registered with the head-of-committee - otherwise, Airla must only be bred with like kinds. *All facilities must house a staff of handlers, janitors, trainers, and have at least one well-trained washer. *Furrs may be appointed staff, but must have a human manager monitoring their responsibilities. *A facility can only specialize in breeding and training or capturing and training, never both. Wild blood can be introduced to breeding facilities only after the Airla has been thoroughly washed and gone through extensive tame evaluation and basic command training. *Breeding facilities must have furr magi on staff to conduct and monitor the ether-type breeding rituals. *Biological-type breeding couples must be monitored by Airla specialists on-staff, and have the specialist assigned to monitor the duration of the pregnancy. *In order to prevent damage to the facility or to the valuable orbs, all Ether-type mating rituals must be housed in a regulated, clean, locked barn environment, with mated pairs held there until pups emerge. *Only Airla whom are not pregnant, nursing, feeding, injured, or ill may be viewed by or sold to the public. The area in which Airla sales occur must be separate from the remainder of the facility. ''Obedience of these laws will be checked quarterly at the dawn of each season by a ComDoB official. Facilities not following these ordinances will be shut down immediately.'' Other Facilities Monitored by ComDoB ComDoB also regulates facilities that specialize in showing Airla, as well as advanced training facilities that are not specifically for the breeding or sales of Airla. These facilities are required to follow the same guidelines, and must have their own guidelines and standards submitted to a ComDoB Regulations Official for review. The[[Bladehunters (Aershaa Class)| '''Bladehunter]]' '''facilities are a regulated sub-division of ComDoB. ComDoB no longer practices nor regulates the fur and meat rings of Airla trading, which typically go un-checked. Registered Facilities ''Though there are said to be 2 facilities in Jiskadar and one in Hasseran, the specifics of these facilities has yet to be determined. If a player would like to flesh out and/or run a facility, contact '''Stryde'.'' SPAB is registered under ComDoB, its founder having been an influential figurehead of the committee at the dawning of its tame, sensible regulations. It is a Showla facility, primarily housing Airla conditioned from birth, with higher quality facilities, strict regulations in Airla appearance and health, and higher standards than the standard ComDoB breeding facilities. It is illegal within the king's domain to house an unregistered facility. However, the world is large, and the king considers himself ruler-of-all : dozens, if not hundreds of facilities go un-noticed. Category:Organizations Category:Humans Category:Aershaa